Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to automated parking systems and methods that may be used, for example, for motor vehicles, including electric vehicles.
Vehicle operators spend countless hours looking for parking spaces in congested areas. This can be frustrating, time consuming, and (in extreme cases) can even lead to controversies over who has the right to an open parking space.
Parking garages can also present hazards to drivers and pedestrians as vehicles pull out of parking spaces, pedestrians walk behind or in front of moving cars, and drivers exceed safe driving speeds within the garage.